In-Grave-ing Your Name On My Heart
by PerfectlyHarmless
Summary: When Gumball comes to Marshall with something that has been eating away at him, can Marshall help him ever truly understand? Can their relationship stand the test of time? How long will it take for them to see that things just might be too different for them to be together? (Also contains smut... and boy love. If you don't like it, don't click it.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wrote this in between watching gay porn, guys… also my friend was there. It was awkward at first, but we got over it. I think we're way closer now. Scratch that. Definitely closer. This starts off smutty, just as an FYI/warning. If you don't like any gay or LGBT oriented things, you've come to the wrong place. I kindly ask you to leave before you get upset by this. Thanks a lot. Have a great day everyone! I hope you enjoy!**

Marshall grabbed a handful of Gumball's hair and tugged, exposing his neck to him. "I could just eat you up, Gummie," he growled, nibbling on Gumball's soft spot at the nape of his neck.

"Nhn… Marshall," Gumball moaned in between heavy panting.

Marshall bit him hard, marking Gumball his.

"Mmm.. Marshall.. That hurt…" he whined.

"You're mine Gumball. All mine," he grumbled, licking the wound he left on his partner.

"That's… That's actually really hot, Marshall," Gumball said, pushing his boyfriend down before pinning his arms. "Now, let me try and be in control for once. I think I'm a lot more comfortable now."

Marshall lifted an eyebrow, but humbly obeyed, enjoying seeing his Gummie-butt on top. Gumball bit Marshall's bottom lip and traced kisses from his lips to his mark, stopping to give them extra attention. Marshall closed his eyes and sighed, loving how Gumball was always sure to give his marks special consideration. Gumball grinded against Marshall, the friction causing him to instantly perk up.

Gumball unbuttoned and unzipped Marshall's black jeans and went back to rubbing against him.

"You're being a tease again, Gummie-butt," Marshall groaned.

"Teasing is the best part. I love torturing you slowly… I love the way your eyes get all wild when you get on the edge, like you're an animal that's about to completely lose control."

Gumball kissed down Marshall's chest, a low growl escaping as the pleasure started breaking him down. Gumball went back up to Marshall's neck, biting hard, leaving a mark on him as well.

"Mmm… that does suck… but in a kinda good way," he smirked.

Gumball rubbed his hands down Marshall's sides, before sliding a hand down his pants, Marshall's member already straining against the fabric- longing for Gumball's touch. He groaned and threw his head back, biting his lip. Gumball moved slowly, teasing him to his breaking point. Seeing Marshall like this was killing him, and, man, were his pants starting to get tight. He hoped Marshall wouldn't notice how impatient he was becoming already as well.

Marshall shuddered, wanting to be in control again… struggling to keep his cool whenever Gumball dominated him. It was like he knew exactly what to do and it was too much for him to handle.

Gumball couldn't take it anymore, he needily took off the last of Marshall's clothing before removing his own. He greedily moved to Marshall's member, wanting to get him off before his own body betrayed him and gave in to the satisfaction he was getting just seeing Marshall like this. Marshall's breathing hitched as Gumball's warm mouth enveloped him, begging for release. He wasn't going to let that happen so quick.

Forcing him off, Marshall pushed Gumball down onto the bed, eager to taste his sweet bubblegum skin. He seductively kissed down his chest, making eye contact as he did so. Gumball blushed, but was unable to break the tension. Marshall's mouth watered, as he slowly took Gumball into his mouth, still not looking away. Gumball moaned loudly, not able to hold back any longer. He surrendered control, already feeling drunk from the pleasure he was receiving. He cried out Marshall's name, moaning and begging for him to move faster. Marshall was torturing him til he couldn't take it, loving Gumball's look of sheer ecstasy.

Marshall picked up the pace until Gumball finally shattered into oblivion, no longer able to make any coherent sounds other than moans. Marshall licked up Gumball's sweetness, cleaning up the mess he had made of his once-innocent boyfriend.

Marshall trailed tender kisses on Gumball's sensitive thighs, letting him catch his breath only for a moment. Lust was taking over and Marshall was only barely holding on. Gumball lifted himself to his elbows, waiting for Marshall to meet him halfway.

Marshall broke himself from his work to place a hungry kiss on Gumball's lips.

Marshall whined desperately, needing his own release. Gumball smirked as Marshall laid next to him, a raspy growl escaping from his chest. Marshall huffed, scruffing his wild hair, trying his best to keep patient while Gumball readied himself again. Gumball straddled him, eager to take Marshall to bliss.

He frantically bucked his hips into Gumballs, unable to control his own body anymore. He shuddered as Gumball placed himself above him, teasing Marshall once again. He pushed his way in slowly, trying his best to contain himself once more.

Gumball breathed heavily, already even harder than he was before. Marshall looked up at Gumball with pleading eyes as Gumball thrusted against him slowly. Marshall couldn't take the teasing anymore, he raked his nails down Gumball's back, before resting his calloused hands on Gumball's hips, bucking hard into him.

"This is what you get for teasing so much… I can't take it," He growled, huskily.

Gumball arched his back, loving this side of Marshall.

"Mhn… but teasing is the best part," He purred back, moans escaping his body once more.

Marshall moaned loudly as Gumball matched his thrusting.

"Fuck, Gumball…" He murmured, throwing his head back.

He wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer, but looking at Gumball… He knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer either.

"Nhnn… Marsh.. Mmm….." Gumball moaned.

"Marshall… I-I'm gonna...ccc….mmm…" He attempted again, still unsuccessful.

"Me too, baby… nnn…"

Marshall came, unable to hold back any longer and Gumball followed shortly after him.

They both laid panting for a few moments before Marshall laughed in between gasps for air.

"I think you top pretty well, Gummie-butt," He smirked.

Gumball blushed, his eyes already growing heavy with exhaustion. He hadn't expected it to feel _that_ good…

Marshall grabbed the blanket off the floor, "I don't know how this stupid thing always ends up down here."

He covered them both and pulled Gumball close to him, inhaling his sweet bubbly scent.

"Goodnight, Bubba."

"Night, Marsh…"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm literally writing this at 6 am, so all my editing for this story will be done when I'm not drunk on sleep… Just take what I'm giving you for now…**

As morning neared, Marshall got up to cover the windows and set an alarm for his sleeping prince.

He got back in bed cheerily and snuggled back up beside Gumball, placing delicate kisses on the mark he'd left on Gumball's neck. He moaned softly in his sleep and Marshall backed off, not wanting to wake him. He tucked loose strands of Gummie's hair behind his ear, watching him for a few minutes before drifting back to sleep himself.

Marshall stretched, knowing by the grogginess he felt as he opened his eyes that it was still early in the afternoon. A note was on Gumball's nightstand with his name on it, so he reached over and grabbed it. After wiping his eyes, he took to the paper again, eager to read the note Gumball had left for him.

 _Sorry Marsh,_

 _I had a meeting this morning early so I had to leave you alone… but you are probably the cutest thing ever when you sleep. Your scary facade no longer fools me, Mr. "I-sigh-and-call-my-boyfriend-Gum-Gum-in-my-sleep." Don't try and deny it, Peppermint Maid had to wake me up and even SHE heard you say it. Good luck trying to get her to let you live that down._

 _Off to my boring meeting I go… I love you._

 _Gum Gum~_

Marshall smirked, "Guess I'll just have to scare him into not calling me that again."

Marshall grabbed a new piece of paper and wrote:

 _Hey Gummie-butt,_

 _I forgot about something back at home and caused myself to have a bit of an emergency on my hands. I had to leave on short notice (and don't worry, I used that sunblock you had made so my skin would at least be protected til I got to the forest.) Don't wait up for me, I'll probably come in late tonight, if I can at all. Sorry babes, love you._

 _I promise I'll make it up to you,_

 _Marshall_

Marshall smirked, "Oh, Gummie, I can't wait til tonight."

"That stupid meeting took forever. I'm so sorry, Marsh," Gumball said, closing his bedroom door.

"Marsh?" He called, heading over to his bed.

"Oh, there's a note," He said, removing his royal attire for something more casual. He read the note silently before throwing himself on the bed, "Well, there goes my fun for tonight."

He retreated under the covers, hoping their warmth would bring him sanctuary while he awaited the return of his love. He had just drifted into sleep when he heard a noise.

He groggily tore his eyes open, before sleep dragged them closed again.

A chill went up his spine, like someone was watching him.

"Marshall, if you're creeping on me, quit it. You know I hate being scared." He sighed, inching the covers over his face. He hoped that if it was, indeed, Marshall, at least he could mask his fear.

Then, the covers flew off him and Gumball squealed, becoming frozen in fear. He shut his eyes tight, not wanting this to continue.

Suddenly something touched his neck and his eyes jolted open.

He reached up slowly and touched the cold spot where he felt he'd been touched. Sure enough, it was… _wet?_ He gulped, "Oh, Glob, what is that…?"

Just then, something pinned his arms above his head and pinned his legs down, rendering him immobile.

"P-Please… don't h-hurt me," He stuttered.

Cold lips pressed against his as Marshall appeared, still anchoring him down.

"M-Marshall? It was you! You… You jerk!" He yelled, struggling under Marshall's weight.

Marshall laughed and pressed kisses onto Bubba's neck, hoping it'd cool him down.

"So what 'plans' did you have for tonight?" Marshall asked, looking way too amused for Gumball's liking.

"You can forget about any fun now! You're so mean, Marshall…" Gumball cried, tears welling in his eyes.

"Awe, Gummie… Don't cry… I just wanted to get you back for teasing me this morning… I'm sorry," He said quietly, taking his weight off of Gumball.

Gumball seized the opportunity and wrapped his legs around Marshall's and grabbing his arms to pin him down instead. However, the action caused Marshall to hit his head on the headboard.

Gumball pushed Marshall's hands under him before making sure his head was okay.

"It's fine, just… surprised me a bit," Marshall smiled.

Gumball wrapped his arms around Marshall's neck and pulled him close, kissing him tenderly.

"I'm sorry, Marsh."

"Shut up and kiss me already, jeez," Marshall said, not wanting to be reminded of his throbbing skull.

Gumball kissed him again, this time, his tongue seeking entrance as it glided along Marshall's bottom lip. Marshall let out a soft hum as he allowed Bubs to explore.

"Mmm…" Marshall sighed, having wanted to have Gumball to himself all day.

Gumball pulled away and smirked, "now I'm going to bed, that's all you get!"

Marshall picked Gumball up with ease, Gumball's legs draping around his shoulders.

"Don't think that you _really_ could pin me, Gum Gum," He smirked.

Gumball blushed, "Put me downnnn," He whined, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"But you look so cute right now, Bubba. Why would I want to put you down?" Marshall mused.

"I won't make fun of you anymore, please Marsh?"

Marshall laid him down on the bed, leaving Gumball's legs draped over his shoulders. He kissed his blushing prince until Gumball relaxed, wanting Marshall to deepen the kiss further.

Marshall smiled into the kiss and got up, stripping down to his boxers.

"Now I'm going to bed, that's all _you_ get."

"Ugh, Marshall, you are such a butt!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First off, sorry for all the author's notes. Second, if I could type in the bathtub and work on this story, that's the only way I'd do it. It's so much better than suffering in my hot room to work on it. You all better love me for being dedicated to this… Anyway, if you have any pairing requests, send em to my Inbox and I'll check them out! Enjoy~**

The lights had long been extinguished as the couple lay in the still quiet, neither wanting to fall asleep.

"Marshall?" Gumball whispered.

"Mhn?" Marshall responded, prying his eyes open, "Yeah?"

"Do you ever think it's weird that we're both physically 18, but are, in actuality, so far apart in age?"

"No, I just worry about losing you… I've lost a lot of people in my lifetime, Gumball. I really don't want to talk about this…" Marshall sighed, turning away from Gumball.

"Marsh… I just want to understand how you feel, explain it to me... "

"Gumball, you would never understand the pain I feel. I could never ever lose… I can't talk about this," He said, pulling the covers over his shoulder.

However, Gumball was persistent, "How will you know whether I understand or not unless you tell me?"

"You just wouldn't, Gumball!" Marshall yelled, sitting up abruptly. His eyes glowed a deep red as he glared at Gumball.

Gumball looked at his palms, "I think you should leave, Marshall. If I can't ever understand something as simple as this, I don't know how our relationship would stand the test of time any how."

"Gumball…" Marshall said, reaching to cup his face.

"Don't touch me. Get. Out."

Marshall stared at him a moment before sliding slowly out of bed. He turned to look at Gumball again before unlatching his window and jumping out the window, switching to bat form for the journey home.

Gumball stared at the window for a while, wondering if he had really just forced him out over something silly like the age gap… He just wanted to know how he felt. He didn't want Marshall to feel like he was going lose Gumball. He just wanted him to understand that they had so much time before aging would even attempt at splitting them apart.

He put his face in his hands, frustrated with himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Gumball had barely gotten any rest. He couldn't get their stupid argument out of his head- he had to apologize and fix this.

So there he stood, facing Marshall's house, his head hanging low. His pink hair fell over his eyes and he reluctantly pushed them out of his face. He took a deep breath and knocked, waiting for Marshall to respond.

Nothing.

"Marshall, look, I'm sorry.. Let me in, come on," He said, pressing his forehead to the door. However, upon doing so, the door creaked open.

"Marsh, you really need to fix this door, anyone could just walk-" His voice caught in his throat as he stepped inside.

"It's.. empty…" Gumball said, furrowing his brow.

"What the glob… Marshall?!" He called, becoming more concerned. _He wouldn't just leave… Would he?_

"Marshall!" He called, checking his rooms. There was no furniture, no food in the kitchen, no appliances, no clothes in his closet, nothing scary like usual for him to find, nothing.

"Marshall?" He screamed, tears starting to run down his face, "You wouldn't leave.. not like this… not without saying goodbye… Right?" He turned the corner to Marshall's bedroom, finding all the rooms in the house empty, which didn't exclude this one.

He sat on the floor and buried his head between his knees, drowning in regret for the fight the night before.

Why did they fight about something as stupid as _that_ anyway. He put the guilt trip on himself, saying that he should have never told Marshall to leave. He should have begged him to stay. He should have… _what?_ What more could he have said to make Marshall stay? He poured his feelings out, eventually collapsing on the floor in a puddle of emotions. No longer able to put together thoughts and sentences on right and wrong. He just… felt. He let it all out.

After what seemed like hours, he craned his neck to reinspect the room. _Could he have missed something? A note? Anything…_

But upon standing and desperately searching, he found nothing. It was as if Marshall Lee Abadeer had never even been here.

He trudged back to Marshall's front door, giving the house that once held so many fond memories a final disheartening look, vowing he wouldn't give up. He'd come back every day til he found Marshall here once more.

However, after coming back over and over, he had to accept it. Marshall wasn't coming back. He was just… gone. For days, maybe even months, Gumball returned to Marshall's home, each time becoming more and more discouraged. The candy people mourned, feeling the pain their leader was feeling. The people were going crazy, their leader was facing heartache and hid in solitary, and with his bubbly presence lost, the kingdom began to plunder. The kingdom had become the essence of doom and gloom, making the candy people suffer more than anyone. Their sugary kingdom was crumbling.

Gumball knew something had to change, he had to do something with himself or his people would tear their own kingdom apart. He couldn't let that happen.

Gumball sulked, finally deciding to let it all out, purge, and then collect himself.

He walked into the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror for the first time in weeks. He refused to cry anymore. _Suck it up. Move on._

He called Peppermint Maid, telling her to assure his people that by morning, things would be different. However, he didn't know if that was to be a good thing or a bad one.

He had to change it up, he couldn't stand looking at himself anymore. He was too proper, too uptight, he needed to let go. _Feel._

He grabbed a bottle of hair dye and a razor.

"Why not?" He sighed, looking at his dazed, zombie-like appearance.

He put on gloves and combed the goop through a section of his hair, then another, and another, til he had all but the outer edges covered. Tears ran down his pink cheeks as he washed his hair and shaved the edges, wanting nothing more than a familiar face to appear at his window, asking him what the heck he was doing. His heart hurt, but after tonight, after he felt as much pain as he could put himself through, he'd give up. Stop feeling. Maybe even for good. Marshall was the only one who could make him relax the way he did and now he was gone to who knows where. Probably with some other guy, or girl for glob's sake.

He dried his gummy hair and went to work changing his closet. Throwing out anything proper or formal, he left the torn tees he usually only wore when he was alone… or with… He shook his head. _Stop thinking._ He put on a tee with no sleeves and a pair of black jeans, no longer caring what the others thought of him anymore.

He looked at himself in the mirror, "What the hell did I do to myself?"


	5. Chapter 5

The people of the Candy Kingdom started calling their beloved Prince Gumball by a new name, not able to accept that the fun-loving, rocker prince that had taken over was actually their cool-tempered, proper prince. His attitude changed with his style, and with his style change came a whole new persona. It was as if Gumball had died, and his rock candy heir, Jawbreaker, had taken over. That's right, _Jawbreaker,_ as if he hadn't scared the people enough with his sudden change already.

However, even with these strange changes, you still found him lingering, still trying to unbreak his shattered heart. His kingdom put back in order, more or less, left him with too much time on his hands. He tried his best to keep busy, but even Fionna and Cake found this new character hard to be around. Seeing Gumball transform into Jawbreaker overnight was… tough. So he was left to wander the land of Aaa alone.

Finding himself too close to the Haunted Forest, he turned to go back. When he turned to leave he heard voices. His curiosity getting the best of him, he felt brave and crept cautiously into the dark wood. Only a few feet from him sat Ashton, Marshall's ex, and her best friend. Jawbreaker rolled his eyes, and again was about to leave until he heard a name that caused him to stop dead in his tracks.

Marshall Lee.

"I heard he's going to be at that concert this weekend, and if he is, we are _so_ getting back together. Now that he's broken up with that weirdo, Gumball, we can recreate the chemistry we used to have," Ashton squealed.

"I thought he said you were crazy bananas and you couldn't talk to him anymore?" Her friend asked, lamely.

" _No…_ He said he was crazy bananas in _love_ with me and couldn't stand to be away from me, so I broke up with him. It was too soon to be making any plans, gosh," Ashton stated, pushing her white-blonde hair out of her face.

"How would we even get _into_ the concert to start with? I heard it's crazy hard to get into if you don't have connections or aren't performing."

"My ex boyfriend, Chad, is getting us in. Keep up, everyone wants me," She pursed her lips, "Besides, if we can't get in that way, we can just sing our way in. Walk-in performances are totally welcome."

Jawbreaker grabbed his chest, hearing Marshall's name again was killing him inside, making his rock-solid layer of protection crumble. He had to get out of there.

A thought passed through his head, what if he performed a song that could get Marshall's attention..? Then he could give him a proper goodbye and Marshall could be free to move on.. and so could he. _One last time, Gumball, what do you say?_ His new alter-ego asked him. _Could he handle it?_


	6. Chapter 6

One last time. Then he'd be done for good. Marshall Lee Abadeer would be nothing but a sore spot in his heart, a lesson learned, and a bittersweet memory. He'd forget about him once and for all. He just needed to see him one last time.

Jawbreaker slumped into his bed and exhaled loudly. _This is crazy, isn't it? Is this a bad idea?_ His mind reeled with possibilities of Marshall seeing him and wanting him back, seeing him all punked out for once. He shook his head, trying to rid all thoughts of Marshall Lee.

Peppermint Maid knocked lightly on his door before entering with caution.

"Yes? Is everything alright, Peppermint Maid?"

"Are you alright, Master Gum- I mean… Jawbreaker?" She asked, walking over to him.

"I will be," He stated, flashing her a broken smile.

"I know you loved him… and probably still do… but for your people, you need to straighten up. Get back to the Gumball we all know and love. The prim and proper prince that tells them what to do without questioning his own authority. The prince that doesn't fall apart over a… a… a monster like Marshall Lee!" She said, her emotions coming out harsh and brutal.

She composed herself, sighing, "I'm sorry, I just hate the way he left you high and dry like that. I knew he'd be no good for you."

"I really love him, Peppermint…" He said, showing a now rare side to him. It had been so long since Gumball had expressed emotion, he kept everything bottled deep inside now that he was "Jawbreaker." He raked his fingers through his blue hair and took in a deep breath, keeping himself steady.

"I'm going to see him one last time and then things will go back to the way things used to be… okay? I promise."

Peppermint Maid sighed again, "I trust you, but I don't think things will ever be the same again…"

With that, she turned on her heels and left the room, shutting the door tightly behind her.

Gumball sat down and started writing his song for the concert he'd be performing in… only a few days left to get something down pat.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry chapter 6 was so very short, I intended for chapter six and seven to be joined originally, but I liked them separated more… (Don't hate me o.o)**

With his song finished and only an hour til the concert, Jawbreaker called Fionna and Cake over to punk his look out even more than it already was so he'd fit in. Fionna painted realistic-looking tattoos onto his torso, neck, and arms that wouldn't come off til he put a special soap on them. This way he wouldn't sweat them off under the lights or from simply being nervous as heck. Cake took out some silver jewelry and gave him fake snake-bites on his bottom lip, gave him fake gauges in his ears, and gave him some metal dog tags to wear with his new name etched onto it.

Once he was decked out in his punk gear, he ducked into the bathroom to change into the clothes Cake had brought for him. He put on a black sleeve-less tee shirt with the words "Black Licorice" written on it with black, ripped-up jeans and some black converse.

He emerged from the bathroom with a smirk, "What do you guys think?"

Fionna took one look at him and blushed, "Woah, Gumball… I mean Jawbreaker… You look… _really_ good."

Her eyes followed him as he walked over to Cake. Fionna finally shook her head and looked away, knowing he was doing this for Marshall, not for her.

"Do I need anything else? What do you think? Think this will impress Marshall? I mean… not like that's the goal… but you know…" He trailed off.

He sighed, who was he kidding? That's the _only_ reason he was doing this.

Cake looked him over, "I think the only thing you need now is some black eyeliner and, please, let's paint your nails black."

"I'm fine with the nails… but eyeliner? Do we have to?" Gumball stated, feeling weird.

"I won't put much, it'll just complete your look. Trust me."

Gumball looked at himself in the mirror, questioning himself now that he'd gotten so far.

"What do you think Fionna?" He said, turning in a circle, "is this too much?"

Fionna avoided eye contact and looked down at her hands, "You look hot, Jawbreaker."

Her eyes widened, she did _not_ just say that… "I just mean that, uhm, you look great! Don't ask me for glob's sake, ask Cake! Crumbs, Gumball. Don't ask me that again!"

"Cake?" He said, turning to her with a questionable look.

Cake grabbed his arm and led him downstairs, "That girl… So weird sometimes, huh? Anyway, you look fine. Get on with it!"

"Oh, and Jawbreaker," She said softly, "Get him back."

Gumball looked down and smirked up at her, "I'm gonna try."


	8. Chapter 8

The bass, even outside the club, vibrated the ground, causing his body to convulse with a mix of anticipation and nerves. He listened to a couple bands before a stage manager ushered him backstage.

"You're next, _Jawbreaker?_ Weird name you got there."

Gumball gave him a shrug, trying his best to fit in with the others there.

On stage, he surveyed the crowd, looking for that one familiar face that seemed all too far away. _Maybe he didn't even come…_

He started his song, eyes closed, unable to look into the pulsing crowd that he was no longer trying to impress. If Marshall wasn't there, this was all a waste and he'd go back to living life as best he could tomorrow, with or without talking to him.

He imagined Marshall in front of him, holding him close. He opened his eyes, looking down, "Evil Monster…" He continued, "Show to me the things, I never wanted done."

He looked into the crowd in time to see Marshall pushing his way to the front of the crowd, his dark eyes glowing an usual bright red. Gumball's face heated up as he noticed him, now unable to take his eyes off of him.

"Evil Monster… Do to me the things," He looked into Marshall's eyes as Marshall finally found himself directly in front of Gumball, his body going slack as he looked up at the fragile man that stood in front of him.

"...I never wanted done," He finished, unable to continue anymore of the song. He ran backstage and out of the club, finally collapsing on the grass outside.

The tears started flowing before he could stop them, he'd done it. He'd seen him. Now what? What did he hope would happen?

"Gumball!"

He looked up to see Marshall and a stage manager running after him. He looked away, trying to compose himself as he stood.

"Jawbreaker, what the hell was that? They loved you, you have to go back on and finish," the manager yelled.

"Hey, man, you need to back off," Marshall threatened, his eyes becoming more crimson by the minute.

The man threw his hands up defensively, "yeah, sure, sorry to disturb you two."

As the manager walked away, Marshall grabbed Gumball's wrist, dragging him in the direction of his house.

"Where are you taking me?" Gumball asked softly, his heart pounding in his ears.

"You of all people should know where we're headed. And what the hell, _Jawbreaker?_ What's the deal with that? This new style? What the hell is this Gumball? Who are you?" He yelled, stopping in his tracks to rake his eyes up and down Gumball. " _What_ are you?"

"Broken," Gumball replied, melting under the weight of Marshall's stare.

"I've been so broken since you left, Marshall… Why'd you do that to me? What the hell was _that!"_ He screamed, feeling betrayed.

His voice dropped, "How could you…"

Marshall went lax and grabbed Gumball's cheeks, forcing him to look into his eyes.

"I- I don't know. I'm sorry… I know that doesn't even begin to cover it, but when we fought over the age thing… It just… It riled something in me. I felt like every second I was with you was another second that was slipping away from me… and I need you, Gumball… I need you so much that…" He shook his head, tears threatening to spill from his glowing eyes. He pressed a hand to his lips trying to compose himself again, "I thought that maybe if I left, cut ties with you now… Then things would be easier… I would never see you get old and leave this world… I don't ever want to lose you… Gumball, I-"

Gumball crashed his lips into Marshall's, not wanting to hear anymore.

Marshall lifted him up and carried him bridal style to his house.

Once they reached his doorstep, Marshall put Gumball down, looking over him once more.

"Please tell me all this is fake or washable," He said, touching Gumball's "tattooed" skin and piercings.

"And please tell me I don't have to start calling you _Jawbreaker_ ," He said, sounding disgusted.

Gumball laughed, probably for the first time in ages.

"The tattoos come off with this special soap I have at home, Fionna's idea. The piercings.. well.. what if I told you they were real?" Gumball said, sheepishly.

Marshall gave him a look that said he didn't believe him.

"Yeah, yeah, they're fake," He said, pulling off the fake earrings.

Marshall opened the front door and Gumball stared into the empty apartment, the memory of seeing it like that for the first time rushing back to him.

"How can I trust you, Marshall?" Gumball asked, still staring into the empty apartment.

"Because you know I can't lie to you… You know that what I said is the truth, I would never ever leave if it weren't."

"How can I be sure you won't leave again?" He questioned, finally looking at Marshall.

"Because now I know that _I_ can't live without you…"


	9. Chapter 9

"Then stay with me…" Gumball whispered.

"I will, Gumball. I promise… How can I prove it to you?"

"Show me," Gumball said softly, grabbing Marshall's shirt and pulling him close.

Their lips crashed into each other and Marshall gasped, not knowing this side of Gumball.

"I need you too," Gumball whispered, pushing Marshall against the door. "All of you," He said, his eyes looking him up and down.

Marshall groaned and picked Gumball up, his legs securely wrapping around Marshall's waist. Their lips melted together, needy for one another's touch.

Marshall fumbled with the door handle til it opened, slammed it, and pushed Gumball hard against the wooden door.

"Mmf," Gumball sighed, parting their kiss.

"Yeah?" Marshall breathed, pressing a light kiss to Gumball's lips.

Gumball unwrapped his legs from Marshall's waist, "I feel kind of weird…"

Marshall set Gumball down and backed up a couple steps, "I- I know… I'm sure you do… I'm really sorry, maybe we should take this sl-"

Gumball took the upperhand, pushing Marshall instead against the door, his hands gliding under Marshall's shirt and onto his cool skin.

Marshall moaned, this Gumball was new territory to him, he was just so different…

Gumball bit Marshall's bottom lip and loosened his belt, unbuttoning his jeans with ease.

Their lips parted as they both kicked off their shoes, Marshall going for Gumball's jeans as well.

Gumball grabbed Marshall's wrists and held them up against the door, Marshall whining in protest.

He teased him, bringing his parted lips close to Marshall's as if he was going to kiss him, but backing away just in time to leave Marshall begging again.

Finally, Gumball pressed his lips softly to Marshall's, his lips trembling after so much teasing.

Marshall looked into Gumball's eyes, pleading him to release his hands from his grasp. However, Gumball was persistent: every time Marshall would get his arms even a degree off the door, Gumball would smash them back, Marshall grunting in annoyance each time. Gumball smirked as Marshall grinded slowly against his thigh, groaning in pleasure.

"Gumball… please…" He begged, "Please… I can't stand it.."

Gumball smirked and finally released his wrists, "I just wanted to hear you beg for me," He winked.

Marshall grabbed the back of Gumball's neck and crashed his lips into his.

"We need to take this into the kitchen, I need the counter space," Marshall breathed, looking possessively into Gumball's eyes.

He picked Gumball up and wrapped his legs around his waist, setting him gently down on the counter.

"You wanted to hear me beg? Well, now you're gonna plead for me, Gummie-butt," Marshall husked, pulling off Gumball's shirt.

He kissed him softly, sucking on his bottom lip as he ran his fingertips lightly around the elastic of Gumball's boxers.

Gumball sighed in annoyance, "You're such a butt."

"What was that?" He smirked, unbuttoning Gumball's ripped jeans.

"G-Gumball… You aren't wearing boxers?" He chuckled, pushing Gumball's jeans down for easier access.

"Ah, Marshall…" Gumball moaned, Marshall rubbing his inner thigh.

"Yeah? What do you want, Gummie?" Marshall teased.

"Mmf… Marshall… Don't tease me…"

"I thought you always said teasing was the best part?" He responded huskily.

Marshall kissed down Gumball's neck, down his stomach, all the way to his inner thigh, causing Gumball to arch his back.

"What do you want, baby? You have to tell me…" Marshall mused, licking his upper thigh. Gumball moaned, "Marshall, p-please… Don't make me ask…"

Marshall stood, "Well if you don't want anything, I guess I'll just go…" He smirked and started walking back into the living room.

"Wait," Gumball pouted, grabbing Marshall's arm. He blushed, "I-I want you to touch me…"

Gumball looked down, embarrassed, "Please don't make me tell you how or where, I don't think my face can get any redder."

Marshall smiled, pushing Gumball back against the counter before kissing him, stroking him gently as he did so.

Gumball bucked his hips into Marshall, "F-faster… This is too slow…"

Marshall grinned devilishly and slowed his pace further. Gumball bit his bottom lip to keep from groaning in protest and instead threw his head back, gasping to keep his breath.

Marshall watched him arch as his legs gave out under him, unable to take the pleasure he was receiving.

"M-mar… p-plea… I'm gonna… mnf… ah.. Marshall… too… slow… ahh…"

Marshall slid to his knees, switching his hand for his mouth, teasing him softly with his fangs as he brought Gumball to his climax.

Gumball collapsed against Marshall, too tired to hold himself up.

"Mnn… Marshall…" He mumbled, clinging softly to him.

"I'll take you home, Gummie, but you have to let me get your pants on." He chuckled, redressing Gumball.

He picked him up bridal style as he switched to bat form, taking his sleepy companion back home.


	10. Chapter 10

Marshall snuck Gumball into his room, opening the window with ease- even from the outside. He laid him down on the bed, undressing him from his dark clothing.

"I'm going to grab you some pajamas, okay?" Marshall whispered, kissing Gumball's forehead.

Marshall opened Gumball's drawers and made a face, "What happened to all the pink?"

"Oh, yeah… I forgot to mention that I went through a bit of a goth phase while you were gone… I don't have anything pink anymore," He said, sitting up.

"I just wanted things to change, I guess I went a little overboard with it all."

"We're fixing that first thing in the morning, Gumball."

Marshall took off his dirty clothes and grabbed himself and Gumball some pajamas.

He kneeled onto the edge of the bed, crawling his way slowly to Gumball- like a cat stalking it's prey.

"Marshall… I don't know if I can handle that again tonight."

Marshall's eyes glowed, even in the dark room, "You sure, Jawbreaker?"

Gumball flushed, _I can't even keep up my alternate personality around him… Jawbreaker wouldn't blush at something like that._

Marshall kissed up his torso, "Wanna get cleaned up?"

Gumball looked at his arms and chest, _the tattoos_.

"Yeah, Peppermint might freak if she sees the tattoos."

"Well then I wonder what would happen if she found me in here with you."

"I doubt she heard us come in, she sleeps pretty heavily."

"I'm just making sure you know to keep quiet, Jawbreaker…"

Marshall bit Gumball's neck softly, making sure to lick the wound before moving down. He kissed his torso, licking at his tattoos.

"I will say, you look hot all tatted up… but my Gummie-butt is too innocent for things like that."

"I know, I just wanted-" Marshall crashed his lips into Gumball's, licking at the fake snake bites Cake made.

"Those are definitely hot," Marshall purred, kissing him again.

Gumball wrapped his arms around Marshall's neck, pulling him close.

"I missed you so much…"

Marshall pulled Gumball into his lap, "I missed you too."

Marshall looked down, avoiding eye contact with him. Gumball grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him, tears were running down his cheeks.

"Marshall? You okay? Did I do something wrong?"

"No," He sighed, wiping his eyes, "You're perfect, and glob, do you smell good… I just… I missed you so much."

Gumball smiled, pulling him close again.

"Let's get some rest, we'll shower in the morning."


	11. Chapter 11

Marshall groaned as the light streamed into the window, _morning already?_

"Gumball?"

"Mmm?" He sighed, still trapped in sleep's grasp.

"Window… Baby, window!" Marshall covered himself up, trying to hide his sensitive skin from the sun.

"Babe, window! Ow!"

"Oh Glob, sorry!" Gumball tripped sleepily out of his sheets and closed the curtains quickly.

Marshall hesitantly peeked out the covers, "It's okay, I just didn't wanna become all crispy first thing in the morning."

Gumball stretched groggily, "Definitely _not_ how I wanted my first morning back with you to go."

"Oh? And how did you plan on our morning going, dear prince? Plan on spending hours locked in your bedroom by chance?"

"M-Marshall! Don't say things like that!"

"Fine, don't join me in the shower… but it'll be a pain getting all those tattoos off yourself."

Marshall walked into the bathroom, throwing Gumball a wink before taking his boxers off.

"Ugh! Marshall…"

"Yes?" Marshall smirked, peeking out the bathroom door.

"...Wait for me…"


End file.
